Raging Spirits
by ChaosKitsuneX
Summary: Sequel to Wild Hearts. Two years have passed, Bella has no memory from before, and is now a member of the Wild Hearts, but with the appearance of someone from her past, will she unlock hidden memories? Then there's the approaching war against the Volturi and their allies. Will Bella survive the challenges that face her? Or will her spirit not be strong enough? IT'S BELLICE!
1. Chapter 1

**And the first chapter of the sequel to Wild Hearts is up, so enjoy.**

*****BELLA POV*****

'Ok, on three,' I think to myself as I watch my target pace under the tree I'm in. 'One, two, three!'

I jump from the tree, but my target is faster and sidesteps me. I quickly turn, but then I'm tackled from behind by another.

"Oof," I grunt as my assailant and I go tumbling.

When we cease rolling, I'm pinned to the ground with teeth grazing my neck.

"You're dead," a voice hisses before my assailant pulls back and stands.

"You're getting really good at that, Bree" I say as I stand as well. "Too good actually."

Before me stands a girl of sixteen with dark-brown hair and red eyes that mark her as a vampire.

"What can I say; I've been taught well," she grins as I brush off the dirt from my clothes.

"Yeah, well, I was just going easy on you," I state, and she raises an eyebrow.

"Are you ready now?" she asks.

"Sure," I answer right before I'm tackled from behind again. "No fair; I'm being outnumbered."

"All is fair in war, Bella," my new attacker grins.

She's a girl of sixteen with sun-kissed skin, blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, and violet eyes that contain specks of emerald-green.

"Thanks a lot, Sabrina," I mutter sarcastically, and her grin widens.

"Well, how about I even the numbers then?" a voice suggests as Sabrina is tackled from me, and I jump back to my feet.

I watch as Caleb wrestles against Sabrina before I turn back to Bree just as she jumps at me.

"Nice try," I laugh as I toss her over my shoulder. "But cheaters never win."

"That's what you think," she smirks right before my feet are knocked from under me by a strong gust of wind.

"Hey, no powers," I shout as I scramble back to my feet and rush at her.

Bree sidesteps, but I catch her arm and throw her over my shoulder towards the ground. Acting quickly, I pin her with my arms locked around her neck.

"You're dead," I state before standing up.

"Alright, alright, truce?" Bree asks, and I nod before helping her up.

I then turn to see Caleb and Sabrina still wrestling.

"Alright, you two, stop fighting," I command, and the two look up as they have each other in headlocks.

"So, who wins?" Caleb asks once he let's go of Sabrina.

"It's a tie," I answer with a shrug.

"Awe, come on," Caleb groans. "Bella, we could've won."

"As if," Sabrina scoffs, and Caleb turns to her.

"You wanna go again, Kitty-Cat?" Caleb demands.

"Bring it on, Red," she commands as the two crouch in attacking positions.

I sigh before turning to Bree.

"Will you please separate them?" I ask, and she smirks.

"Gladly," she answers before the two are knocked away from each other by a blast of wind.

"Now, stop acting like children," I command as I stare the two down before they bow their heads in surrender. "The others are waiting."

"Yes, ma'am," the two reply, and I nod.

"Good, now let's go," I command before we quickly start running towards our camp.

It's been two years since my accident, but I'm still eighteen thanks to my shifter ability of not aging. I had awoken from unconsciousness without any memory except for my name along with a few other things, and I was later told that something devastating had happened, but I was saved before I died. I'm not sure from what, but I believed my saviors because I did remember them. Anthony and Caleb had brought me back to their camp where I slowly became acquainted with everyone, and soon they offered me a place with them. Without anyone else in my life, I accepted the offer. I was glad that I had finally found a purpose in my life, but it never filled that emptiness in my chest from when I first awoke. Even now I still try to find some way to fill it, but I don't know how. Anthony says it can only be filled by the presence of my mate, but I don't even know who my mate is. I can only hope that one day I will find my mate and we'll be happy together, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is here. Yes, it's short, but it's important, so enjoy.**

*****UNKNOWN POV*****

I sigh as I let the wind gently blow past me while I stand at the edge of a forest on a hill. It's dark out, but the stars are shining brilliantly, providing light to everywhere. In the distance, the lights of a city are bright, and I can hear the sounds of life even from here. I sigh again and lean my back against a tree. Closing my eyes, I imagine my love, smiling and laughing as she did the last time I had seen her in reality. I smile softly as I remember every detail about her, from her adorable blush when she's embarrassed to her smile that can make my heart beat once more. My love for her is infinite as is her love for me, but things are different now. My love is gone, missing, and I can't find her. With this, I try to will something, anything, to give me a sign of where she is, but I'm only met with darkness.

"Dammit," I hiss.

"Still nothing?" a voice asks, and I turn as one of my brothers appears beside me.

"It's Caleb's gift; he's shielding her," I answer as I punch a tree in anger.

The tree easily breaks under my strength, and falls to the ground.

"We'll find them," my brother says as my anger starts to fade.

"I've been searching for her for two years," I reply as I look at him. "What if she doesn't want to be found?"

This fear has been lingering in the back of my mind ever since my love had disappeared.

"They're obviously hiding her for her protection," he answers, and I sigh, trying to fight back the fear because I know he's right.

"I have to find her; I need her back," I whisper, and he pulls me into his arms.

"We'll get her back; I promise" he says as he rocks me gently.

I can feel the calm surrounding me, but there's still an ache in my heart as if a piece is missing, which it is. It'll only be filled when I have my love back.

"I miss her," I whimper as my body shakes slightly.

"I know," he tries to soothe me. "We all miss her."

"It's different for me though," I state.

My brother just looks at me with a raised eyebrow, and I realize what I said.

"Oh, right," I reply. "I'm sorry."

My brother just nods and gives me an understanding smile, his eyes showing forgiveness.

"I understand what you're going through, but you know all of us are here for you," he says, and I smile slightly.

"I know," I reply. "I'm glad I have you all."

With that said, the both us just sit there in silence. I'm not sure how much time has passed until we hear someone running in our direction. Both of us turn as my other brother appears, stopping a couple of yards away with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" I ask, utterly confused by his sudden appearance and his happy attitude.

"We've got it," he answers.

"What?" I ask, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"We know where she is," he answers with a wider smile. "We know where Bella is, Alice."

**This is all I have so far, but I'll try not to make everyone wait too long for new updates. Until next time, l8er.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm incredibly sorry about the long wait. Things have been hectic lately, but hopefully these next two, long chapters will make up for it. And I'll try to do better with the updates.**

*****BELLA POV*****

We don't have to travel far to reach the others, and we soon approach a large clearing filled with several, small log-cabins.

"Roger," Sabrina calls before she jumps on her mates back.

"Hey, Sabrina," Roger chuckles before Sabrina climbs off, and the two share a quick kiss.

Like Sabrina, Roger is sixteen. He has short, blood-red hair that's slicked back and pale skin. His eyes were what surprised me the most when I first met him; his left eye is emerald-green while his right is ice-blue.

"Bell," a voice calls, and I turn around to catch the person before they run into me.

"Hey there, Lewis," I smile as I pick the six-year-old boy up in my arms. "Did you miss me?"

He just nods with his shaggy, sandy-blonde hair nearly reaching his blue-green eyes. Lewis is kind of small for his age, but the others think he'll grow soon enough.

"Throw me," he commands in his little voice, and I laugh before tossing him in the air.

He squeals in laughter as I catch him.

"Where's your dad, bud?" I ask as I look around.

"He went out to gather food with some of the others," a voice answers, and I turn to see a guy of sixteen exit one of the cabins and sit on the steps. "They'll be back soon."

"Why didn't you go with them, Shadow?" I ask as I sit beside him with Lewis in my lap, and he shrugs.

"I figured they could handle it without me; besides, I'm needed here to hold down the fort," he smiles as Lewis tries to grab his spiked, silver hair that has black tips.

Shadow's right eye is a storm-cloud grey, but his left is covered by his bangs. He gently catches Lewis' hand before the boy can move away the bangs and reveal the scars left from when he was attacked at the age of six.

"Where is everyone?" Bree asks as she appears in front of us.

"Anthony, Kida, Elena, and Cain are gathering food while Khalin, Benjamin, and Tia are hunting, and Lin is reading in her cabin; the rest of us are out here," Shadow answers.

"How long until they'll be back?" she asks.

"Now," a voice answers, and we turn as three vampires enter the clearing.

"Hey, welcome back," Bree smiles at the three as they walk over with a couple deer each.

Each of the vampire's eyes are a dark-coral in color, for each usually drink human blood, but are surviving on animal for now. The first vampire is Khalin, the overall leader of our group. He's only twenty-three, but his hair is white and close-cut. The next one is Benjamin who is fifteen with black hair, and he has a gift of manipulating the elements. The last one is Tia, Benjamin's mate, who is seventeen with black hair and has no gift.

"Benji," Lewis calls as Benjamin walks over.

"Alright, Lewis, hold out your hand for me, ok?" Benjamin commands and Lewis does as he's told.

Benjamin then pulls out a small container of water before pouring some onto Lewis' hand. Before the water falls, Benjamin uses his gift to make the water move around on Lewis' hand and into shapes. Lewis cheers at this and claps his hands while Benjamin places the water back in the container.

"Again, again," Lewis cheers.

"Maybe later," Benjamin chuckles as the rest of our group enters the clearing.

Anthony is leading them with Kida, Elena, and Cain right behind him.

"Daddy," Lewis calls as he jumps from my lap and runs towards Anthony.

"Hey, Lewis," Anthony smiles as he pats the boy's head with his free hand for his other is currently balancing a large buck on his shoulder.

"What; no hug for me?" Kida fake pouts and Lewis runs to give her and the others a hug.

Kida is sixteen with pitch-black hair that reaches her lower back and midnight-blue eye; she's' also Roger's and Sabrina's alpha. Elena is a Latina woman of twenty-one with long, wavy, brown hair and brown, almost black, eyes. That just leaves Cain who is an Irish woman of twenty with short, pure-black hair and bright-blue eyes. Each of the girls are carrying a deer as well, before they toss them towards the fire pit in the middle of the clearing.

"So, who's cooking tonight?" Sabrina asks as she walks over with Roger.

"Decide amongst yourselves, but I need to speak with Shadow, Bella, and Bree in my cabin," Khalin says and I exchange confused looks with the others before we follow Khalin into one of the cabins.

Like the rest of the cabins, it only has one room, two sleeping-mats, and a few trunks containing clothes and other things.

"What's going on?" I ask once the door is closed.

"I've been requested to attend a meeting tomorrow, and I would like for you three, as well as Lin, to come," he answers.

"Who will be there?" Shadow asks.

"I'm not positive, but I believe we will be meeting with one of the Ravenwood shifters along with a few other people," he answers, and I blink.

'Ravenwood? As in Natalie Ravenwood?' I wonder to myself.

Yes, I do remember snippets of Natalie from my past, but not much. I've also seen her a few times after the accident, but not often.

"How long will we be gone?" Bree asks.

"I don't plan on us being gone for long," Khalin answers. "We should be back by tomorrow evening or the next day."

"I'll go with you," Shadow says.

"Me too," Bree agrees, and Khalin turns to me.

"What about you, Bella?" he asks.

"I'll go," I answer, and he nods.

"Good, then get your things ready," he commands. "We leave before sunrise."

With that said, we leave the cabin to pack some things for the next day, completely unaware of the future ahead of us.

**Next chapter will be up in a few minutes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot this before so I'm putting it up now. Shadow belongs to Deathfighter8; Kida, Roger, and Sabrina belong to Bellice4ever95; Lin belongs to Tiffo; Elena belongs to WhatHurtsMeMost; finally, Cain was from Rain Addict CM.**

*****BELLA POV*****

That night, I'm plagued by a recurring dream. I'm running through a forest in my wolf-form with four others. Caleb and Anthony are two of them, but I don't recognize the other two. My body is tense with panic as we run, and I can see smoke flowing over the trees in front of us. We eventually reach a clearing where a house is completely destroyed and being burned by the flames. I feel an intense ache in my chest, and I expect the dream to end, but then I find myself surrounded by darkness.

"Bella," an angelic voice calls, and I turn, but don't see anyone.

"Where are you?" I call out.

"I can't see you, Bella," the voice says. "You're being hidden."

"Where are you?" I repeat, feeling a strong urge to go to this person. "I'll come to you."

"I'll find you, Bella," the voice says, and I'm strangely comforted by that. "I promise."

"When?" I ask.

"Soon," is the answer, and I open my eyes to find myself on my sleeping-mat.

"Bella, are you ok?" Bree asks as she walks into our shared cabin.

"Yeah, just a weird dream," I answer before looking past her and out the door. "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting on you," she answers, and I grab my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder before following Bree outside. Khalin, Shadow, Caleb, and Anthony are standing there along with Lin. Lin's back is to us, but she turns and looks at us with her dark-brown eyes, narrowed slightly due to her Asian heritage. Her long, black hair is loose, and she looks older than her age of nineteen.

"Are you two ready to go?" Khalin asks as we approach the group.

"Yeah," I answer as I hand my bag to Bree who places it on her back.

Anthony looks at me in questioning before pulling me into a hug.

"The dream again?" he asks in a low whisper.

"Yeah," I sigh as I hug him back.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he says.

"I know," I reply, and he pulls away.

"Be careful ok," he commands and I nod. "Come back safe."

"I will," I reply right before Caleb nearly tackles me in a hug.

"Yeah, come back soon, Izzy," Caleb laughs, and I smile slightly as I hug him back.

"You just stay out of trouble," I reply, and he laughs.

"Please, this is me we're talking about," he grins.

"Good point," I reply as we separate before I step beside Shadow.

"Alright, let's go," Khalin commands, and I quickly shift into my wolf-form.

When I'm done, I shake my fur before looking at the others. Where Shadow had been, now stands a giant, silver wolf with the same eye color as Shadow's, and a noticeable scar runs over his left eye. I look to where Lin was and see a giant, white tiger standing there, looking at us with dark-brown eyes. I turn my gaze to Khalin and Bree who each have backpacks on. Khalin nods at us before quickly running towards the forest. The rest of us follow at high speed.

*SCENE SHIFT*

We have been traveling for a few hours when I start to hear the roar of running water.

"We'll stop here so you three can change," Khalin says as he reaches for a backpack and tosses some clothes to Shadow.

Bree grabs some clothes as well and tosses them to Elena and me. I catch mine in my teeth before moving to phase behind a tree. When I'm changed into my shorts and tank-top, I walk back to the others before we continue walking on foot. Eventually, we leave the dense forest and stop at the edge of a large clearing. The face of a large rock wall is opposite of us, and a large waterfall falls from it before flowing off into a small river. A small streak of pain shoots through my head, and I wince before placing my hand to my temple. I close my eyes as a feeling of light-headedness overcomes me. When I reopen them, the clearing has changed dramatically. The waterfall is smaller and falls into a crystal-clear pond while flowers are scattered across the once-barren field. I turn as I hear someone speak and find a shocking sight. I'm staring at myself standing beside some other girl who looks like a human pixie. Wait, her eyes are gold?

'She's a vampire,' I realize.

"There's a cave behind the waterfall where you can change," I hear the other me state as she nods her head towards the waterfall.

"What; not going to join me?" the pixie asks with a smile.

"I already have mine on," the other me answers as she moves her shirt a little and shows the string to her top piece.

"Too bad," the pixie giggles before walking off.

I watch as she walks towards the waterfall and disappears through it.

'Is this my past?' I wonder before I start hearing something.

"Bella," I can faintly hear my name being called, and the scene starts to fade.

My eyes flutter open, and I see the others looking at me in worry. I quickly glance around the clearing to see it back to normal before turning back to them.

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

"I asked if you're feeling ok," Bree answers. "You seemed out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply. "I was just thinking."

"What about?" she asks.

"It was nothing," I answer, and she drops it.

I can see Khalin staring at me from the corner of my vision, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he turns back to the clearing and starts walking. The rest of us follow behind him, no one saying anything. We're almost at the waterfall when someone steps through it. I almost gasp when I recognize him as one of the people from my dream.

"Khalin, how are you, old friend?" the guy smiles as he greets us.

"Leon, it's nice to see you again," Khalin smiles as the two share a bro hug.

"And these must be some of your squad?" Leon asks, and Khalin nods.

"Yes, these are Shadow, Lin, Bree, and Bella," he introduces. "Everyone, this is Leon. He's one of Natalie Ravenwood's top guards."

"Please, don't say it like that. It speaks too highly of me," Leon chuckles softly. "I just prefer being called a Seer that serves under Natalie."

"It's nice to meet you, Leon," Bree smiles.

"It's nice to meet you all too," he replies. "Now, why don't I show you all inside?"

"Thank you," Khalin replies as we walk towards the waterfall.

"Well, without further ado, I'd like to welcome you all to one of the Wild Hearts' secret bases," Leon says right before we pass through the waterfall.

**Ok, I need some OCs (vampire, shifter, human, etc.). So, if anyone has any suggestions, I'll be glad to have them, and they'll most likely show up through the story. Again, I'll try to be better with the updates, so, until next time, l8er.**


End file.
